One Intervention Goes A Long Way
by catcute321
Summary: When Death isn't pleased with the meddling of Albus Dumbledore, Death makes sure that none of Dumbledore's plans come into play. Rated K for now but if required will change to T
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am NOT J.K. Rowling nor do I own Harry Potter in any way shape or form.**

 **To say Death was mad would be an understatement.**

If anything Death was pissed off, or perhaps even angrier than that. What made Death so angry? Well if a certain Albus Bloody Dumbledore hadn't messed in the plans Death had created for the timeline of the magical, then perhaps Death would calm down.

Death had worked out plans for each timeline and made sure that they could all move forward without Death's intervention. The mythical timeline was doing quite fine, and the likes of gods, demigods, magicians, and einherji pleaded Death. The world of the paranormal was doing great, albeit there had been some meddling to keep it from being destroyed via an angry ghost named Dan. The timeline of the divine was doing quite well, although the idiot known as Aaron had to mess up part of that timeline, but it was back on track. All in all, Death would check on a timeline, which could be called a world, and see that everything was in order. Every timeline worked like this, except the magical one.

Death was furious that the plans that Death had created were not going the way they were supposed to. With any rate, the man that was causing all this, was leading the magical world into destruction. Who was this man? The man that, with out a doubt, would cause the destruction of the magical world. This man was non existent other than Albus Dumbledore.

His meddling with the timeline all started when he left a young boy, Harry Potter, on the doorstep of his Aunt Petunia. Harry Potter was destined to do great things as Death had planed for him to do. Now, if the boy was lucky, might survive another man that had been a pain in Death's side, Voldemort, who was intent on killing him. The boy's magical core should have been strong enough to take that man down, except it was damaged from abuse and had several bindings.

What worried Death so much was that if the magical timeline collapsed, all other timelines would collapse. All the work that Death had gone through to keep everything stable, it was all going to be for nothing. Unless...

A plan formed in Death's mind. If the plan worked, lives could be saved and the magical timeline could be saved. The first part of that plan required a few thoughts to be placed in the minds of certain people.

XxXx

 **Minerva Mcgonagall was irate.**

First she had found out that two of her best, and favorite, pupils had died. Second their son, Harry, was orphaned. Third, Albus Dumbledore was trying to place Harry with Lily's sister Petunia and her husband Vernon. From Minerva's observations, she could tell that Vernon and Petunia along with their son Dudley were the worst sort of muggles to ever walk the face of the Earth. She had been told to watch them all day and in no way was she going to let Harry Potter be placed here.

Of course Dumbledore was having none of it. He was insisting that Harry be placed here for 'his own good' and 'they're his only living family'. Minerva knew much better than to trust that kind of reasoning. She knew for a fact that Harry would never know what a loving family was and was certain that he would be abused.

She would never let that happen to Harry. Minerva Mcgonagall was going to do something about it.

Once Dumbledore and Hagrid had left, Minerva picked up baby Harry and apparated away. She was going to find his rightful guardian, Sirius Black, and hand little Harry over to him. If she couldn't find Sirius she would take him immediately over to his godmother, Alice Longbottom. In the worst case scenario she'd find a way to take care of him herself, but right now she needed to find his godfather.

XxXx

 **Sirius Black was not in a good mood.**

Right now, he was tracking down the no good son of a b**** known as Peter f-ing Pettigrew. To start off with, the little traitor had causing his best friend and honorary sister to be killed and godson to be orphaned.

His current mood was anything but good.

Currently he was in a hotel room trying to track down Peter when he heard a crack. Turning around he saw his old Transfiguration professor, Minerva Mcgonagall, holding a small bundle.

"Professor Mcgonagall? What are you doing here?"

"I've come to bring you your godson." she said and held out the bundle. Sirius could now see what it properly was, his fifteen month old godson.

"Dumbledore was going to leave him with the worst sort of muggles imaginable."

"Why did you come to me?"

"You're his legal guardian Sirius. You are the one the Potters appointed to take care of Harry in the case that something were to happen to him?"

Sirius took Harry and held him. He looked so much like James and Lily, it made his grief for them even more. He silently reminded himself that Harry would be his responsibility to take care of. Harry needed him now with his parent gone. Something else hit Sirius, Harry should see his godmother. Alice and Frank would be grieving the Potters and it would be best if Harry could see them.

"He needs to see his godmother."

"You're not taking Harry in?"

"I am, but he should see his godmother. But right now I have a traitor to catch."

"Traitor?"

"Peter Pettigrew. The little rat, he was the secret keeper and he sold them out to Voldemort! I can't allow him to be running around like a free man knowing he was one to cause my best friend and honorary sister to die!"

Mcgonagall pondered the thought of Peter being the traitor, and realized how many times he seemed to be nervous of having someone finding something out about himself. The more she though about it, the more it made sense.

"We can call the aurors on him, then we can take Harry to see his godmother. How does that sound?"

Sirius thought about it, then decided that it would be best to let the aurors handle Pettigrew. He agreed with Mcgonagall then sent a patronus to the ministry, informing them of Pettigrew and to have him cuffed with anti-animagus cuffs, and aparated away with Mcgonagall to the Longbottom's home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am NOT JK Rowling nor do I own Harry Potter in any way shape or form**

 **Alice and Frank Longbottom were a complete and utter mess.**

A complete and utter mess from crying over the loss of two people they had been very close friends with. The house of Potter and the house of Longbottom were always close, so it would be no surprise that James, Frank, Lily, and Alice would become close. James and Frank never hung out much in their school days, but since joining the Order of the Phoenix, they came to know each other better as adults. On the other hand, Lily and Alice had been rather close during their school years. Needless to say both of the families had been rather close.

Then the unthinkable happened, Lily and James died and in the process leaving their fifteen month old son, who happened to be Alice's godson, orphaned!

It just wasn't fair, fair for anyone. Especially for poor Harry. Speaking of Harry, they wondered what was going to happen to him. Sure he had his godfather, Sirius, to raise him, but the poor boy would never know the love his parents felt for him, Merlin he wouldn't even know his own sibling as Lily was pregnant when she died.

Perhaps Alice and Frank would have stayed and mourned, until a loud crack filled the air behind them. Turning around they found themselves looking at Minerva Mcgonagall and Sirius Black who was holding a baby. Baby Harry.

"Professor? Sirius? What are you doing here?"

"Hello Frank, Alice. Sirius and I thought it would be a good idea to have Harry here, see his godmother." said Minerva as Sirius held out harry for Frank and Alice to see.

At this moment both Harry, who was in Sirius's arms, and Neville, who was in Alice's lap, woke up and looked at each other.

"Hawy!"

"Nev!"

The two infants had captured the hearts of all the adults present at that moment as they all agreed to help raise Harry.

XxXx

 **Amelia Bones wasn't sure what to feel.**

To be honest she was stuck between pitiful and sad. For one she was sad at the loss of several people including her brother, her sister in-law, and the Potters. Amelia may not have been exceptionally close to the Potter family, but James happened to be one of her best aurors so his lost was deeply felt.

As for pity, well she pitied poor Harry who would be left without parents. Left without parents much like her niece Susan who had unfortunately lost both her mum and dad.

In all honesty, she was not sure how to feel at the moment and would have continued to do so until a tabby cat patronus flew into her office.

"Peter Pettigrew has sold out the Potters, have your aurors find him and bring him to justice for his crimes!"

Instantly, Amelia recognized that voice and patronus, it was her old transfiguration teacher, Minerva Mcgonagall! She knew what she had to do.

"Moody! Shacklebolt! I have a job for you!"

Moments later both Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt were in her office.

"What is it Madam Bones?" asked Moody.

"I have a job for the both of you. You are to track down Peter Pettigrew, he is the one who is responsible for the deaths of the Potters by revealing their location to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Once you find him, confiscate his wand and take him immediately to a ministry holding cell where he will await trail. Understood?"

Moody and Shacklebolt understood and left immediately in pursuit of Peter Pettigrew.

Now many ministry officials would call it overkill to send Mad-Eye Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt on such a small job as this, but Amelia thought about it for a bit. This was a man who had deceived many people into thinking her was innocent and there was no telling what he could have planned. Also Mad-Eye was a powerful wizard compared to Peter, so he would not be easily taken down.

She patiently waited for the two aurors to come back.

XxXx

 **Peter Pettigrew was hiding.**

Of course, one would hide after committing a completely horrible crime like he had. What was his crime? He sold out his friends Lily and James Potter to his master, Lord Voldemort.

Did he even consider them his friends? Well James was always so much better than him in so many ways, it was like having Christmas early. A horrible, sick, and twisted Christmas that is.

His master's plan was going so well, it had almost succeeded. Almost, being the key word here. If it weren't for that brat, his mater would be alive and he wouldn't be hiding like he was now. Well, obviously, that was not the case. His master was dead and he was in hiding.

Of course many people would wonder why he was hiding, as many people had considered him to be a very close friend to the Potters. He shouldn't have been suspected. It wasn't the people he was worried about, it was Sirius. Sirius, unlike all other people, knew that he was the secret keeper for the Potters and if Voldemort had found their location, well suffice to say he would not have a high life expectancy rate.

Immediately following the Potters Deaths and his Masters fall, he fled to muggle London to hide. Briefly he had crossed paths with a few other of his Masters followers. They had asked if he would like to join them in what was-it… Ah yes, join them in torturing a family. He had asked which family and after finding out, well considering it was a family exceptionally close to the Potters he declined and they went on their separate ways. After all doing such would land him a one way ticket to Azkaban Prison which he definitely did not want.

He had made a few plans in the case of him being caught by Sirius, plans in his mind he considered foolproof. The only problem with such plans was they required Sirius to be there as he hadn't counted on any other wizard coming, but Sirius.


End file.
